


“We have to be quiet.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drunkenness, Ficlet, Gen, Gilbert & Sullivan References, I can't believe that's an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Julian is drunk and in a musical mood.





	“We have to be quiet.”

This was not at all how Garak had foreseen his evening going.

He’d stayed late in his shop to wrap up a commission for Quark, and when he’d gone to drop off the finished piece he’d somehow been wrangled into escorting a very drunk and noisy Doctor Bashir back to the young man’s quarters.

The doctor had been drinking with Chief O’Brien, which meant he was in a musical mood. He leaned heavily against Garak as the Cardassian tried to maneuver him across the promenade.

“My dear,” Garak said, interrupting whatever song Bashir had been in the middle of. “Hush. We have to be quiet.”

For a brief moment, Garak thought he might have put an end to Bashir’s singing for the night. Then a lopsided smirk grew on the doctor’s face and he began to sing again, somehow even louder than before.

**“With Cat-Like Tread**

**Upon our prey we steal**

**In silence dread**

**Our cautious way we feel”**

With renewed urgency, Garak dragged Bashir into the turbolift, desperately trying to shush him all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that Julian sings:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ov4RMQQRRnw


End file.
